


The Safe Word is "Jesus Christ"

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ass Play, Blood and Injury, Clubbing, Fist Fights, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Non-Consensual Recording, Past Hwang Hyunjin/ Bang Chan, Past Hwang Hyunjin/ Seo Changbin, Past Lee Felix/ Bang Chan, Past Lee Felix/ Seo Changbin, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, They hate the fuck out of each other, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, Violence, but they also fuck the hate out of each other ;), crying while having sex, underground rapper bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Underground rappers Chan and Changbin's rivalry was incredibly well-known. The public lived for the fist fights and the diss tracks that were born from their obvious hatred for one another.It was probably best that they weren't left alone, in a locked room. It would surely not end well.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 240





	The Safe Word is "Jesus Christ"

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is Underground Rapper Binchan rivalry and copious amount of hate sex.
> 
> Based on this prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/SoftForSungiee/status/1346196864840982535?s=20
> 
> Song: Make it Hurt by SUGR?
> 
> Remember, practice safe sex, kids!

The mic feedback pierced through the silence before the crowd roared. Hundreds of sweaty bodies pushed and shoved, spilling drinks all over the floor. The bass began to fade back in and the crowd parted as a rapper walked off the stage and into the sea of people. They congratulated him, slapped his back and threw hand signs that he simply nodded to in acknowledgement. Women were pressing up against his back, some clawing at his front. He kept his head down, the brim of his cap shielding the public from his eyes. He felt his manager take him by the shoulders and start leading him backstage. 

Well, something like a backstage. They entered through the door and landed in the employees only area of the club. The door muffled the sounds of music and chatter. He breathed in deep and removed his cap, running his hands through his sweat soaked hair. 

“Good job today. I think I even saw a produ-“

“Was he here?”

“What?” Seungmin paused and looked up from his phone. 

He knew he looked extremely out of place in the underground scene. He never wore loud prints or dark clothing, opting for lighter colors and long sleeved polos. He didn’t care of course, he was there to support his best friend, Changbin. As a fan and as his manager. 

“Did you see him?” Seungmin sighed, pocketing his phone in his jeans.

“Really Bin? Why are you even askin-“

“I said, did you see him?” Seungmin rolled his eyes and walked to a water dispenser that was placed in the hallway. He knew who Changbin was looking for, why he was even looking for him, he couldn’t fathom.

“No, Bin, I didn’t see him in the audience. Although, it would be pretty hard considering all the fans who were out there.” Seungmin hoped that Changbin would focus more on the crowds of people who watched his set. His very own fanbase that came to the clubs and gigs but unfortunately, he only had one man on his mind.

“Fucking ass, probably left before I finished.” Changbin tsked before turning on his heel and walking away, back to the door. He heard Seungmin yell ‘wait’ but he ignored it and stepped back into the club. 

Changbin was pissed, more at himself. Why was he looking for that asshole? Seungmin was right, there was a whole crowd that came just for him. He saw on instagram everyone who tagged him that they were coming to the Boxer, an underground club beneath a gym. He reached the bar and ordered a drink before settling on a bar stool and swiping through his phone. 

He opened up instagram and went on his personal private account, and clicked on a profile. The story was a picture of blurred feet with a caption “Boy’s night!!!”. The next was a picture of a man in a large black hoodie, blurred again against the neon lights of the restaurants and bars. Changbin knew that this was no random post because those bars were a block away from the gym that the Boxer was beneath. He was meant to see it and it pissed him off. If he was in the area, that meant he most definitely came to watch his set. He didn’t even have to guess, he just knew. Changbin thanked the bartender and sipped his drink as he turned in his seat. His eyes flitted across the room, searching for someone. Changbin was almost about to give up, convinced that he was imagining things when he spotted him. 

Under the red and blue flashing lights, in the sea of bodies and alcohol, was Bang Chan. His stage name was CB97 and he was also a very well-known underground rapper. He had many connections which left people wondering why he hadn’t been signed to any label yet. Changbin can’t even remember how it started but over time, he and Chan formed a bitter rivalry. They were always compared to each other so it felt inevitable that someone would end up overstepping. Changbin hated how arrogant the other man was and in his anger, he had freestyled a diss track that went viral. Chan followed, uploading a clip on his socials that also went viral. They never explicitly mentioned each other’s names but they didn’t need to. Everyone who was in the scene knew, and it even made them more famous. 

As much as Seungmin hated the rivalry, even he couldn’t deny the boost in listeners Changbin had because of it. Although to him, it was less about the fame and more about his pride. He wasn’t about to let this guy walk all over him just like that. They fought, on stage and off stage. They have gotten a few close calls before, nearly having the police get called on them. Many times tha managers had to settle the matter and ask the bar owners not to press any charges, it didn’t always work. 

Changbin didn’t regret it though, he would soon rather spend a night in jail and get a bruised cheek than back down from a fight and Chan was the same. He continued to one up every single thing Changbin did and more, he didn’t back down despite Changbin’s reputation. They were in every sense of the term, a good match. An extremely dangerous, highly explosive, good match. 

Changbin downed the rest of the drink and asked for another and two shots. Seungmin always told him to take it easy when he drinks because it made more volatile but now, it was like Chan’s mere presence made him unhinged. 

Chan had his eyes shut, sweat dripping on his skin. He threw his head back as he felt the pulse of the music in his veins. He had a girl plastered onto his front, who was grinding her ass on his crotch like her life depended on it. His hand gripped her waist while the other reached behind him to hold onto the man that was kissing his neck. Changbin nearly popped a vein as he gripped his glass, the crowd disappearing as he tunnel visioned on the trio. 

Chan lost himself in the movements. He always liked the club scene. Drinking until there were no inhibitions left, letting your body move to the beat. He was especially fired up because of the previous performance. Chan was aware Changbin was playing in the Boxer, it was the main reason he was here. He wanted to watch the younger boy perform, claiming that watching it live was different. Minho would usually roll his eyes and just remind him not to die and wave him off. He was dismissive but he knew his best friend was looking out for him when he decided to come with him that night. 

As a manager, he was a bit reckless but Chan was very independent so he trusted the Aussie to make good decisions (most of the time). The rivalry between Chan and Changbin would have probably not even progressed the way it did if it weren’t for Minho. Chan had always been calm, taking his anger out in different ways but when his clip of his diss track went viral, Minho persuaded him to make it a full song and perform it. A matter of pride, he said and that’s how it began. He would be annoyed at Minho if it didn’t work so well that they became famous. Their rivalry would constantly trend, every new diss track shot up the charts. So in a way he was thankful. 

Chan gripped the man’s hair and listened to him moan in his ear, feeling his boner dig into his ass. He was beginning to get bored, the girl in front of him was becoming sloppier by the minute. A tug in his gut made him turn his head and over the crowd of people, he met Changbin’s eye. Chan realized that the other rapper had been staring the whole time, having found him after his set. He smirked, the fire in his belly was renewed. He always performed better with an audience. 

Changbin three his drink back, the people next to him wincing as he slammed the glass on the counter. He could feel his breathing begin to pick up, gritting his teeth when Chan stared into his eyes. He watched as the older boy grind into the girl in front of him, hard from the faces the girl was making. He let the man behind him trace his body, his hands all over, pulling his shirt and flashing his abs. All the while he smirked as Changbin watched him from afar. 

This was payback of course. Changbin’s diss track for the night was all about how his rival could barely pull any women, had such ‘weak game’ he was probably a virgin or some such insults towards his manhood. It was all ego of course, it was part of it. Taking cheap shots when they could, pushing each other’s buttons. What made this rap different was how he ended it by offering to give him lessons and see if he could take it. The crowd lost it at that, as Changbin grabbed his crotch and dropped his mic. He was a big guy, and it was very obvious even from the audience that he was well-endowed.

What Changbin didn’t expect was for Chan to show up and whore himself out on the dance floor to prove a point. After a few moments, he pushed both people away and sent one last wink to Changbin before disappearing into the crowd. The younger man quickly got up and followed, trying his best to keep track of Chan as he slipped through the crowd. He didn’t know why he was following him but his mind was muddled with alcohol and his feet moved on their own. 

Changbin was nearly drowned in the crowd when he heard the MC climb up on stage. 

“Hey! Quiet down! We got a special guest here, it’s a surprise so everybody shut up!” The MC quickly jogged off stage and passed the mic off to someone. The crowd began to chatter restlessly when a thumping bass began to fade in.

The crowd buzzed with excited energy as the performer walked on stage, his cap down low. A smooth R&B sample began to play, overlaying the heavy bass making for a sexy vibe. Changbin began to walk very slowly forward, bumping into a few people when the rapper raised his head slightly. 

It was _fucking_ Chan. He tongued his lip piercing as he began riffing, freestyling the first bit as the instrumentals continued to swell. By now the audience had recognized him and began to scream. Some were booing, they were most likely fans of Changbin, but most were cheering and hollering his name. The mass of bodies began to move with the beat as it picked up and yet it was still slow, a sexy sticky beat that made the temperature in the room rise. 

Changbin was trying to push people off him, some getting a bit more handsy when he heard it. It was muffled at first, unrecognizable under the other instruments overlaying the track. It began to build up as the crowd began to hype it up more, wolf whistling as Chan began to strip off his jacket to reveal a flowy silk loud print cropped polo. His waistband was clearly seen, his hip bones on display but Chan didn’t mind. He thrived under the attention. He moved closer to the stage when the sounds were becoming a bit more clear, biting his lip in anticipation. He looked from under cap to see Changbin staring from the second or third row, he looked confused but Chan knew he would understand in the next few seconds. 

It was moaning. There was no way around it, no denying it. They were honest to god moans. Breathy, high pitched gasps swelled in time as the instruments crescendo, sprinkled in like some sadistic type of topping. The crowd began to feel the beat in their chests, now the hot feeling spread in the crowd. Changbin’s stomach tightened and dropped, freezing as he stood right in front, inches away from the stage. 

Chan made a signal and the DJ plays the track for the melody, the moans as his accompaniment. He begins to lazy rap as the crowd screams. He walks around on stage, making sure to eye fuck at least a couple people at each side, completely ignoring the front row. He continued, his gruff voice sounded sweet as his tongue formed the words. 

Changbin felt everything around him go mute, the noise muffled in his ears as the blood rushed to his head. His face went red, and he would never admit to the blush that was high on his cheeks. He watched as Chan rapped on stage, his hooded stare pointedly avoiding the front. Changbin began feeling an itch in his fingers, curling them into fists. He felt like a string that’s been pulled taut. His chest was rising and falling rapidly while he tried to practice the calming techniques that Seungmin taught him.

Changbin held his breath when Chan paused in front of him, walked calmly to the edge of the little raised platform they used as a stage and squatted. Putting face to face with Changbin. The whole crowd lost it, shoving and pushing as the two rappers stared each other down. Changbin could only hear the blood rushing in his ears as his eyes narrowed meeting Chan’s hooded stare. 

Chan smirked, his tongue licking the side of his mouth when the beat dropped and slowed down again. He smirked, his dimple popping as his eyes nearly disappeared due to his smile. Tilting his head as he held the mic with one hand, holding it upside down. He began to whisper, drawing the crowd in as he whispered the last of his lyrics. He could feel the crowd drawn closer but all his attention was on the rapper in front of him. Chan could feel the adrenaline lick up his spine, his body buzzed with a high that no drug or drink could replicate. 

_Make me eat my words_

_Help yourself to the worst_

_On one condition_

_Make it hurt_

Chan didn’t care if the mic hadn’t picked up what he said. Over the roar of the crowd that was egging them on, he doubted anyone could hear it, much less understand it. But he knew, from the way Changbin’s eyes twitched and his jaw tightened, his message was definitely received. He sent a wink and stood up, the crowd following. They reached for him as the music swelled one last time, the moans were drowned out. The bass thumping he ended his set with a cocky smirk, raising his shirt to flash his abs to the crowd. They screamed as he shouted out the DJ. 

“Give it up for J.One!!” The DJ flipped him off with a big grin before scratching the record and immediately changing the music to something with incomprehensible lyrics and a heavy trap beat. The crowd cheered, threw various things on stage at Chan as he bowed and waved. He might have seen a bra on stage but he wasn’t sure. He disappeared backstage and the crowd soon swallowed up the space left behind. 

Changbin exhaled heavily, his breathing was ragged. The alcohol pounded in his head, his movements slow, but his anger and adrenaline was making his heart race. He stomped off backstage and breathed deeply. There was more air here, the breeze from a few vents felt cool on his damp skin. He heard Seungmin call his name but his eyes were squeaking shut as he focused his efforts on not throwing up. 

“Jesus Changbin, are you okay? Get up.” Seungmin pulled Changbin up before grabbing his face. He checked his eyes to see if Changbin had taken anything other than alcohol. He sighed in relief when he heard someone walk down the hall. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Seungmin took a deep breath before turning to face Minho, Chan’s manager. He could feel Changbin’s stare on his back but he ignored it. 

“Can’t say I feel the same.”

“Really? Shame. I mean you do have Chan to thank for such a turn out.” Minho smiled sweetly, his honey voice contrasting the venom in his words. Seungmin had to calm himself. He had always told Changbin that confrontations didn’t have to end in violence. Although he was beginning to see Minho’s face as a good target for his fist. 

“Changbin was here first-“

“Yet, he was only invited after we confirmed.” 

“What-“

“Face it, without Chan, I doubt anyone would’ve bothered to show up.” They knew Minho was lying of course. Changbin had his own steady fanbase and so did Chan. They both gained new followers through this rivalry but they were both well respected prior to it. It pissed Seungmin off when Minho claimed that Changbin’s fame was just thanks to Chan, and unfortunately for him, Minho knew that too. 

Seungmin surged forward until he was face to face with Minho. The older man was still smirking, a hand on his hip as he let the younger man invade his personal space. They were locked in a stare down as Minho cooly raised a brow and smiled blandly while Seungmin nearly vibrated in anger. He was about to go off when he felt Changbin touch his back. He focused on that, rather than Minho’s catlike eyes gleefully staring down at him. 

“I’m not even going to respond to that because we both know that isn’t true. I know what you’re doing, Minho.”

“Oh yeah? What _am_ I doing, Seungmin?” Minho had stepped imperceptibly closer, his chest barely touching Seungmin’s. The two fell into a tense silence, neither one of them backing down. 

A trill of a phone broke the tension and Minho immediately answered. His eyes lit up and he spoke in excited hushed tones. Minho paused, looking up from his call while he covered the phone. 

“Well, I should go. I would love to catch up but a producer wanted to talk to Chan about a contract or something so…” Minho nonchalantly waved his phone before neatly turning, not bothering to say a proper goodbye as he laughed at whoever was on call with him. 

Seungmin wanted to slam his arrogant face against the wall, maybe break his perfectly sharp nose. It would do him good if he got punched in the face. He pinched his nose and tried to breathe calmly. He could still feel his hands buzzing when he looked up at Changbin, who looked like he was just about to break something too. 

“Who was even on that track? Jesus, didn’t think Chan had it in him to be honest. Wait, was that your ex?” Changbin’s eyes immediately snapped up to look at Seungmin before blushing a terrible red. 

“What? No! What the fuck!”

“I don’t know. I mean, it was clearly a sex song or something and you’re obviously affected. It’s okay… you can tell me. Was it that model? Which was it? Hyunjin or Fel-“

“Shut up! It wasn’t them. God just fucking leave it.” 

Changbin blushed as Seungmin rubbed his neck awkwardly. Another aspect to Chan and Changbin’s rivalry was the unfortunate fact that they happened to share exes. They had no idea that they shared the same type: hot, blonde, twinky models.

Changbin had been sleeping around with Hyunjin when the scandal broke out. Someone had leaked photos of Hyunjin and Chan at a bar together. At first, Changbin was furious and broke it off with Hyunjin immediately. It was only after that he found out that the photo was old. Hyunjin was an old flame of Chan’s. Changbin didn’t know which was worse. 

Changbin dated Felix after. He was a model he met during a gig and they hit it off immediately. Unfortunately, their relationship was full of passion that burned just as fast as they had gotten together. A few days later, they had him tagged in a photo of Felix with a group of people, celebrating Chan’s birthday. Changbin felt horrible afterwards, angry that he didn’t even bother checking if Felix had a boyfriend or not before hooking up. 

Changbin can see why Seungmin would assume the moans were from either of those two. It was obvious that he had recognized them and how else would he have recognized those moans? Unless, he had heard them himself. Seungmin probably thought Chan had recorded them while he had fucked either model for whatever messed up reason. Changbin could feel a nervous sweat prickle the back of his neck. Whatever happened, no one, not even Seungmin, could find out who was really on that track. 

Changbin was avoiding the topic as they walked deeper into the hallway when Seungmin froze. They heard Minho’s laughter and noticed how he was still on the phone but this time wearing an outer leather jacket. He spoke on the phone loudly and neared the two, eyeing them once before going back to ignoring them. He purposely walked straight into Seungmin, his shoulder shoving him painfully to the side. Seungmin yelped, catching himself on the wall as he stared in shock at Minho’s pettiness. They watched his hips sway as he sauntered over to the door that marked the fire exit. 

Minho had a hand against the handle, clicking it open and pushing it slightly. He turned around and looked straight at Seungmin before blowing a kiss and winking. The door slammed shut, the sound echoing in the empty hall. 

“What was that about being the bigger person?” Seungmin turned to see Changbin next to him. He held his hand out and helped Seungmin straighten himself up. Changbin watched him silently, waiting. Rolling his shoulders, he stared back at Changbin before he sighed.

“Don’t come back later than 7.” 

With that, Seungmin roughly pulled on his jacket and took out the car keys from his pocket. He nodded to Changbin once before going the same way Minho had gone. He reached the exit, took one last look at Changbin before pushing the door open. He left the venue, eyeing the almost empty parking lot. He noticed a figure standing by their car, close to his own. He prayed to God Changbin wasn’t going to need him to bail him out of jail tonight. 

Changbin watched until the door closed by itself before turning back, going back into the club. It was getting hot, the heavy bass from the music in the club thumped in his chest. He neared the door that led to the main room of the club and spotted the DJ, leaning against the wall. 

“Ji!”

“ _Yo?”_

“You see Chan?” Changbin watched Jisung chew on his cigarette, sizing Changbin up. He looked like he was about to say something before his lips stretched into a smile. 

“Yeah, backroom, next to the toilet but you didn’t hear that from me.” Changbin merely grunted in thanks before leaving the boy. He almost rounded the corner when he heard Jisung yell.

“Don’t get blood on the couch or Jeongin’ll kill me!” His laughter echoed in the hall, following Changbin as he focused on his target. Finding the room Jisung told him about. 

He felt himself get more and more tense with every step as he neared the door. Changbin wrapped his hand around the handle and breathed deeply before pushing it open. 

It had two couches, pushed against the wall and one table set up to the side. Hunched over a laptop was Chan, earphones still plugged in his ears. His cap was on the table, his blonde messy hair on full display. His shoulders sloped as the veins in his arms bulged while he typed. Changbin watched silently before stepping inside and shutting the door. The typing stopped then, Chan’s fingers making a few pointed taps, saving his progress before removing his earphones calmly. He turned in the rolling chair, his legs spread. Chan slouched in his seat, tilting his head as he regarded his visitor. He tongued his lip piercing before leaning back and smirking. 

“Took you long enough.”

Chan’s smirk began to fall as Changbin took long strides towards him. His eyes widened when Changbin suddenly punched him in the face. There was a sickening crack as his fist made contact, throwing Chan from the chair onto the floor. Luckily, the aussie had caught himself and winced as he touched his cheek. Chan had no time to see if the wetness was sweat or blood because Changbin was on him. 

Changbin grabbed Chan’s collar and reared his fist back when Chan’s fist punched his side. His thighs locked, straddling Chan’s torso as he doubled over. With his head bent, Chan surged forward and head butted him. Changbin’s head flew back along with his body onto his back. Chan clambered onto his feet and tried to kick Changbin, who rolled out of the way. He got up and stared at Chan. He noticed the bruise beginning to bloom on his otherwise smooth face. It gave Changbin some sick sort of pleasure to see the imprint of his ring on his skin, a small thin red line running down his jaw. 

“You fucking asshole.”

“You punched me first!”

“That’s because you-“

“I, what, Changbin?”

Changbin felt his throat close up. He could barely get the words out of his mouth, as if not saying it out loud would change the past. Chan paused before he realized how Changbin had stopped. The younger man watched in horror as Chan straightened up, not even wincing as he walked calmly to the chair. 

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that you fucking piece of shit. You didn’t say you were recording.”

“Well, you walked into my studio, didn’t you?” Chan turned his back on Changbin, which only pissed him off more. It was like he didn’t even care that Changbin wanted to rip him apart. 

“You walked in while I was making a track. I tried to stop you but you didn’t care. So it was accidentally left on record. I was going to delete it but you sounded so desperate, I just couldn’t bring myself to-“ 

Chan suddenly found himself slammed against the wall. Changbin had his fist up, ready to punch Chan. Instead of fear, Chan stared right at Changbin, gripping the wrist of his hand which was curling his polo. Changbin was beyond pissed now, Chan was so nonchalant that it angered Changbin so much, he was almost seeing red. 

“You better choose your words carefully, Bang. Or the next time you open your eyes, you’ll be at a hospital.” These were no empty threats. Despite his height, Changbin was a big guy. His arms were huge and he was packed with muscle. He had taken on guys who were twice his size and won. He had sent people to the hospital for less before. 

Chan tightened his hold on Changbin's wrist as he felt it tighten on his shirt. The polo was being stretched, several buttons were now unbuttoned. The smooth expanse of his chest was now exposed. He noted how Changbin watched his tongue as he licked his lips before speaking. 

“You sounded so fucking cute,  _ baby. _ Looks like you forgot how much you begged for my cock, I thought you needed a reminder.” 

Changbin didn’t hesitate and punched Chan right in the face. He howled in pain, cupping his nose. Changbin began to smirk when Chan’s eyes narrowed. Now, he was pissed. He grabbed Changbin’s collar and headbutted him hard. Changbin cried out, checking if his nose was broken when Chan punched him in the face then the stomach in succession. 

Changbin collapsed on his knees, doubled over as the breath had been knocked out of him. He spat out blood, tonguing the inside of his cheek to taste blood. He looked up and saw Chan staring down at him. His eyes were cold as he prepared to knee Changbin in the face when the younger grabbed him by the torso and tackled him. 

Chan fell and his head smacked on the ground so hard that for a moment, Changbin thought he had split his head open. Unfortunately, Chan took that moment of hesitation and quickly overpowered Changbin. He pinned him to the ground, both hands on his wrists and his legs locked, limiting Changbin’s movements. The younger grunted, trying to buck Chan off of him. His arms burned as he tried to fight against Chan’s hold, his legs kicking but Chan was holding onto him tight. He kept trying to throw him off with his hips when he hears Chan above him. 

It was a soft moan, not of pain but one he knew very well. Changbin stopped struggling and peered up at Chan, who had his eyes squeeze shut. Once he stopped moving, he could feel something hard poking at his thigh. 

“What the fuck, are you hard? You fucking freak.”

“Shut up.” Chan barked back when Changbin snapped his hips up, putting pressure on his stirring boner. The result was instantaneous. Chan’s eyes rolled back as he sighed shakily, his grip waning a little before tightening again. Chan shook his head and stared angrily at Changbin beneath him. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Fucking moving.”

“Or what?” Changbin was enjoying this now. It felt the power rush to his head as he tensed his thigh, only needing the slightest of movements to drive Chan insane. He sighed again, tightening his grip on Changbin. He glared at Changbin who was now fully smirking, biting his lip as he continued wiggling his leg. 

“Or what, Chan?”

“Or I’m going to fuck you until everyone can hear you scream.” Chan had brought his face closer to Changbin’s. Leaning almost his full weight on him as he bent down. Changbin couldn’t even manage the slightest movement like this. His chest began to tighten as Chan’s breath warmed his face. He looked into his eyes, a question left unspoken between them. 

“Do it then-“ Chan surged forward, cutting off the last of his reply. He felt his teeth ache as their mouth smashed together. The mixture of blood and saliva mixing between them. He felt Chan’s tongue snake into his mouth, licking the inside of his cheek. 

Chan gasped when Changbin bit his lip ring, pulling slightly and felt Changbin’s tongue enter his mouth. He could taste the metallic taste of blood, no longer caring whose it was. He let go of Changbin’s wrists to push up his shirt. He felt Changbin’s hands run through his hair, pulling roughly. They panted into each other mouths, Changbin’s tongue reaching out to lick his parted lips. 

Chan pushed his hands under Changbin’s shirt, his rough palms touching his tummy and chest. He watched closely as Changbin’s eyes rolled back, whining when he felt Chan pull on his one nipple piercing, a result of losing a bet against Seungmin. He began to squirm as Chan rolled the barbel between his index and thumb, licking his way into Changbin’s mouth. Chan moaned as he felt the grip in his hair tighten as he pulled on the piercing. 

It was less of a kiss and more of them gasping into each other’s mouths. Chan’s head pulled away and he straightened up, shoving at Changbin’s shirt. Changbin quickly sat up and threw the sweat soaked shirt off, throwing it somewhere. He batted Chan’s hands away as they struggled to unbutton his polo. He mumbled a sorry against Chan’s mouth before quite literally ripping his shirt open. The shirt tore like paper, the flimsy material was nothing against Changbin’s strength. He could hear a button hit the wall but he ignored it to grab Chan’s face and kiss him. He brought them back down to the floor, hissing as the cold ground touched his warm skin. He could feel himself sticking as the sweat began to form on his body but he didn’t care as he roughly kissed Chan, both his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Chan could barely breathe. The temperature in the room shot up and he started to fumble with his belt. He shoved Changbin off before pulling off his belt, the leather cracking in the air as he threw it. 

“Get off.” Chan froze, suddenly scared that Changbin had changed his mind. Changbin noticed how he had stopped, rolled his eyes before shoving Chan off of him. He began to quickly unbutton his pants, shoving them down his legs. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Changbin snapped angrily at Chan. He got up and kicked off his pants and walked over to the couches. Chan quickly got up and removed his pants, kicking his shoes off. He sat on the couch and drew Changbin in, letting him sit on his lap. 

They kissed as they explored their newly exposed skin. Chan’s hand gripped and squeezed Changbin’s soft hips and his thick thighs. Changbin groaned, his hips stuttered at his rough handling. He winced when he felt Chan brush over the bruise that he had given him. 

“Fuck, your body is so-“

“Just shut up and fuck me, Chan.” Changbin moaned as Chan’s hands went to his ass, roughly squeezing. He pushed his underwear down, needing to get up to get it off completely. His hard cock slapped his tummy as he threw his underwear behind him. 

Changbin looked up to see Chan had brought his own hard cock out, gripping himself. He began to pump his dick as Changbin got back onto Chan’s lap. Changbin was on his knees, his tummy against Chan’s face. The aussie was kissing it, trying to avoid brushing his almost broken nose against it. Changbin shut his eyes and sighed, running his hands through Chan’s hair. He could feel Chan’s hand pinching and squeezing his ass and thighs while the other was still jerking himself off. His own cock throbbed as it leaked on Chan’s chest.

“Fuck, ah! Y-you have any lube?” Changbin gasped out as Chan began to nibble at the soft parts of his tummy. 

“Shit, no…” Chan pulled away to look up at Changbin. They could do without the sex of course, settle for just mutual handjobs, call it a night and go back to hating each other. But the look in both their eyes told them they wouldn’t be satisfied with just that. 

Chan pulled Changbin down, manhandling him until he was on all fours in front of him. Chan had gotten up to quickly lock the door, they had forgotten due to all the fuss. Changbin readjusted and was now facing the wall, both hands gripping the back of the couch as his back arched, pushing his ass out. 

Changbin buried his face in the cushion and his arm, he could feel the alcohol wear off and he was now incredibly aware that he was naked in a room with Chan. Before he could come to his senses, he felt Chan’s palms on his cheek. 

“Fuck, your ass is amazing.”

“S-shut up.”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.” Changbin wanted to snap at Chan’s smug tone but he could only gasp into his arm as Chan slapped his ass. He kept hitting it just to watch it move, gripping it and spreading it apart. 

“Fucking get on with it!”

“Okay, okay.” 

Changbin tried to calm his breathing. There was one thing he hated doing and it was getting eaten out. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, actually it was the opposite. He enjoyed it too much, it rendered him dumb. It was why he always made sure to bring lube when he had sex with Chan because he never wanted the other man to see him like that. He had only ever eaten Changbin once, and that was enough to know that Chan was too powerful with his tongue and it was better that he never, ever, did that again. 

Changbin was incredibly sensitive down here, Chan was very much aware. He felt Changbin’s thighs shake slightly as he kneeled in front of the couch. He spread his cheeks and licked one broad stripe from Changbin’s perineum up to his hole. He punched out a moan from Changbin, who began to leak more precum. It gave Chan a rush, seeing the physical reaction. Having this much power over his partner always turned him on. 

He began to lick Changbin’s hole, now eating him out in earnest. He had spat on it, rubbed the saliva with his thumb, dipping the tip inside. Changbin’s thighs were shaking as he could do nothing but moan. He tried to muffle his sounds by biting the cushions but it was still loud enough to be heard. Chan took turns licking and sucking, while he jerked Changbin off. When he felt his hole loosen, he dipped his tongue inside. 

He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin making Changbin moan and shake, his sounds getting breathier and breathier. It was also good for Chan, who was now leaking against his tummy. His hands gripped the back of Changbin’s thighs tight enough to bruise as he continued to eat Changbin out. He kept licking and biting his cheeks then he sucked at his rim. Changbin’s eyes flew open as he threw his head back in a gasp. Chan immediately sped up the hand on his cock, twisting at the head. 

Changbin tried to muffle his moans behind his hands as he rocked back against Chan. He couldn’t think straight, moaning out loud as he reached back to grab Chan’s hair. His other hand was gripping the couch, so he could nothing but ride Chan’s tongue as his moans echoed around the room. He hoped the music was loud enough to drown whatever was happening inside the room. 

Chan grunted, his nose was a little in pain from being squished against Changbin’s ass. He continued to tongue his hole, getting it wet along with his chin and half his face. He could feel Changbin loosen and he tried dipping his thumb inside. He groaned as Changbin tightened around him, the tight heat burning into his skin. His dick twitched at the thought of that being wrapped around his cock. He rubbed Changbin’s tummy and waist, getting him to relax so he could thrust his thumb in and out. 

He made sure to coat his fingers with enough spit and licked around before pushing his index finger in. Changbin gasped, feeling the tears run down his face as the stretch burned through him. He sobbed, biting his fest as he forced himself to relax. He could feel Chan rub circles into his skin, gripping his now half hard cock. Once the burn subsided, Changbin could feel him reach deeper. 

He moaned, pushing his ass back as he thrusted. His cock hardened again and Chan took it as a sign to keep going. He continued the same process up until three fingers. Changbin was now full on sobbing, his cock an angry red as it bounced against his stomach. 

“F-fuck, Chan! Ah, j-just fuck me already, ah!”

“You’re too fucking tight, shit. You’re so fucking tight.” Chan was kissing down Changbin’s back, trying his best to go slow and not give in to the urge to fuck into the tight heat. He could feel Changbin’s whole body shake as he gritted his teeth through him fingering him open. 

Chan spat and pushed it into Changbin’s hole, seeing it loosen up even more. He nodded to himself before getting up. Changbin gasped as Chan’s fingers left him empty. He felt the older boy kiss his back before he walked quickly to the other side of the room. He could hear him rummaging through his things. Changbin was taking deep breaths as he laid himself down. He gripped his cock tight to stave off his orgasm. Chan came back with a condom and his underwear fully off. 

“Thought you weren’t planning to fuck.”

“Always got to be prepared.” Chan got on the couch and positioned himself between Changbin’s legs. He ripped open the condom packet and pulled it on him. Using whatever extra lube on Changbin, rubbing it on him. 

Changbin grabbed the back of his knees and spread himself, blushing at his position. Chan lined himself up and pushed into him. Changbin gasped, feel the burn of the stretch again. He forced himself to relax, feeling Chan’s hands rub soothing circles into his thighs. He nodded and Chan pushed in a bit further. 

“F-fuck!”

“Shit, fuckin-, oh my god, you’re so fucking tight.” Chan could feel his thighs shaking, trying his best to not just fuck into Changbin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly pushed in, reveling in the long drawn out moan from Changbin. 

He was jerking his cock fast while Chan sucked and played with his nipple piercing, trying to distract him from the pain. Changbin felt his head spin, the knot in his tummy tightening. His hips stuttered as he continued to jack himself off and he felt Chan stop his hand. 

“What-“

“Stop, you’ll cum.” Chan panted out, the sweat dripping down the side of his face. He was gripping Changbin’s wrist and pinned it to the couch. Changbin whined until Chan went back to sucking on his now extremely sensitive nipples. 

Changbin could only grip Chan’s hair with his free hand as he sobbed, losing it from the overwhelming sensations. Chan pulled the barbell between his teeth and lightly pulled, groaning as he felt Changbin tighten around him. He did it again and Changbin tightened again, crying out. He soothed it by licking it and lifted his head up to catch Changbin’s mouth in a kiss. 

Changbin gasped into his mouth for him to move and Chan began to rock lightly into Changbin. Making sure he was accustomed to his size, he began to shallowly thrust. Changbin was now moaning loudly, gasping out Chan’s name mixed with swears in an endless stream. 

“Chan, fuck! Ah, ah, Chan! Fuck! Fu-“ Changbin felt it more now, the lack of lube making Chan’s dick in him more pronounced. He felt his cries get choked in the back of his throat when Chan finally bottomed out, his ass on his hips. 

Changbin gripped Chan’s biceps hard, the both of them sweating. Chan shook as he waiting for the go ahead from Changbin before moving. He thrusted in and out until only his head was left inside. He fucked him slow and deep, unlike all the other times they had done this. Chan’s teeth latched onto Changbin’s shoulder, ravaging his skin and leaving multiple red marks. He kissed and bit down his chest, making Changbin gasp and tighten his grip on Chan. He fucked into him, slow and steady but no less harder than before. 

Chan was grunting as he fucked into his tight warm heat he hit his prostate. Changbin saw stars, his back arching as his toes curled. He wrapped his arms around Chan, who was holding up his body with one arm. He gasped and moaned into his ear as Chan fucked into him, grinding his dick against that one spot. Changbin was nibbling and licking Chan’s ear as he continued to fuck him, rolling his hips down to meet his thrusts. 

“Fuck, I think I’m going to cum.” Chan felt Changbin’s hand snake in between them and began to jerk himself off. Chan could only grip his hips as he let Changbin use his dick as he chased his high. 

Changbin pushed Chan down and rolled his hips as he rode Chan, focused on his orgasm nearing. He rocked back and forth, grinding the tip of Chan’s dick deep into him. He began to speed up, bouncing himself on Chan’s cock. He could feel his orgasm drawing close when Chan pinched his nipple, pulling the bar. The pain shot up his spine and his thighs tensed as he came all over Chan’s chest. 

“F-fuck! Fuck! Ah! I’m cum-“ Changbin’s hand was a blur as he rode Chan’s dick roughly, tightening around him as he came so hard he thought he had gone blind. Chan moaned beneath him as Changbin focused on his own orgasm, feeling used as Changbin made a mess all over his chest, reaching all the way up to his chin. 

Changbin fell over, catching himself at the last second. He was panting hard, twitching from sensitivity as he tried to recover from the mind blowing orgasm. 

“You done?” 

“Shut up, fucking wait, ah.” Changbin felt like his whole body was a live wire. Every touch, every point of contact on his too hot skin. He tried to catch his breath when Chan’s hips stuttered, making him whimper as he dug his nails into Chan’s chest. 

“Jesus, fuck.” Changbin’s was completely shot, gruffer than usual. He looked down and noticed Chan squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his hands twitch on his thighs. 

“Godammit let me fucking move, Bin.” Changbin hit chest, pushing Chan back down. He could hear him whine, needing to relieve himself as well. Chan waited for Changbin to let him at least touch himself, his dick throbbed inside him. 

“Please, I can make it good for you.”

“Look who’s doing the begging.” Chan inhaled sharply, glaring at Changbin, who had seemingly recovered from his post orgasm haze. Chan gritted his teeth, this was no place for ego if it meant he could finally fuck Changbin like he wanted. 

“Can I  _ please _ fuck you?” Changbin watched Chan’s chest rise and fall, sweat beginning to drip down his jaw to his neck. He looked a mess, twitching like he didn’t know what else to do. Changbin could feel the soreness in his ass. He leaned forward, planting both hands on both sides of Chan’s head. 

“Fine, prove it.” 

Chan gripped Changbin’s hips and lifted him slightly before planting his feet and fucking into him. He felt tears begin to pool in the corner of his eyes, the burning sensation plus his over sensitivity was overwhelming his sense. He buried his face in Chan’s neck and let the aussie use him to get off. Chan was near growling, biting and sucking marks all over Changbin’s neck and shoulders. He fucked into him fast, not bothering to be careful or have a rhythm. Changbin was moaning and gasping weakly next to his ear and it was enough to push past the fatigue threatening to take over. 

In a sudden show of strength, he lifted Changbin and flipped them over, making neither fall on the floor. Changbin gasped as Chan nearly pulled out and thrusted back in. He had one leg over his arm while the other rested on the back of the couch. Chan pressed down hard, leaning down to kiss all over Changbin’s chest. He cried out, moaning brokenly as Chan continued to abuse his chest as he fucked him. He gasped when he felt Chan’s hand around his now hardening cock. It was half- hard and it was slowly filling up again. Changbin whimpered, batting Chan’s hands away. 

Chan buried his head in Changbin’s neck, feeling his orgasm begin to build. He fucked into him faster, then suddenly pulled out. He ripped the condom off and jacked himself off, white stripes painting Changbin’s body. Dripped down his tummy, on his cock and his hole. Chan used one shaky arm to prevent himself from crushing Changbin beneath him. He breathed in shakily, blinking back the haze from his climax. 

Beneath him, Changbin was still whimpering and when Chan looked down, he realized the younger boy was hard. He looked at Changbin, unsure if he was allowed to touch him. Changbin’s eyes fluttered when his cock pressed against Chan’s tummy. The aussie tentatively wrapped his hand on his cock, making him squeak. 

“Fuck, do you want to go again?”

“F-fuck n-no, AH!” Changbin choked on air as his back arched as Chan pressed down on his cock. He whimpered, biting his lip to try and keep in the noises. It hurt, it really did but not in the way where he wanted to stop but in a way that made him want to keep going. 

Changbin mewled burying his face in Chan’s neck as he kept barely brushing his over sensitive cock. He wrapped his arms around his neck and latched onto his shoulder, his teeth digging into the meat. Chan continued to light brush his dick, pressing down every so often until he felt Changbin’s thighs tense, a sign that he was close. He focused on the head then, twisting and squeezing until Changbin threw his head back, the veins in his neck pronounced as he had his second orgasm. A little cum dribbled out but it was otherwise dry. 

The two collapsed on each other, feeling the cool air settle on their damp skin. Changbin was beginning to get uncomfortable underneath Chan. He tried to wiggle but hissed when his cock was hit. Chan groaned, lifting himself up with what little strength he had into an upright sitting position. 

“Fuck, that was…”

“Yeah.” Changbin gruffly replied. He stood up and nearly stumbled, catching himself as his knees buckled. 

“Godammit Chan, how the fuck am I supposed to walk?”

“I could always carry you.” Chan was slouching against the couch, moving his head to the side as he spoke to Changbin. He was completely naked still, the cum beginning to dry on his chest but he was too tired to bother. 

He snickered as Changbin struggled to pick his clothes up, opting not to wear underwear. Changbin was glad he decided to wear looser pants or his dick might actually fall off. Chan hummed when his underwear slapped him in the face. 

“Hey!”

“Put on your clothes, you fucking freak. Someone will see you.” Chan snorted, instead using the underwear as a rag to clean himself. 

“Pretty sure, everyone else heard you.” Changbin turned away from Chan as a blush spread across his cheeks. Chan was cackling as Changbin grumbled, picking up his discarded clothes. 

It felt disgusting to put them back on but he didn’t have a choice. He heard shuffling behind him and assumed Chan had chosen to dress as well. He turned and nearly choked, being greeted by the sight of Chan in an open polo, his chest and abs on full display. His pants were pulled up but his cock hung out, resting on the zipper. He smirked, letting Changbin take all of him in. He never said it out loud but Chan knew Changbin found it hot, it was obvious. He ran a hand through his hair, licking the front of his teeth as Changbin slipped on his boots. 

“You’re disgusting, you know that.”

“And yet, you still let me fuck you.”

“Shut up.” Changbin wanted to punch the smug smile off of Chan’s face but it felt like all his strength had been sapped. 

He was tired, like the kind of tired after performing or a round of exercise. He checked his phone to see a few texts from Seungmin, checking up on him. Changbin needed to leave before Seungmin called the police or worse, come find him himself. He stood by the door, shuffling his feet. He didn’t know why he was hesitating. 

“Yo, you got a gig on Wednesday?” Changbin turned to look at Chan, who had thankfully tucked his cock back into his pants. 

“No, why?”

“Good, I’m playing at the Haven.” Another swanky bar in the district. Changbin contemplated before pushing the door open. 

“Sure, see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me!! Prompts or any comments!!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)
> 
> ((if anyone thinks i should update the tags, please dont hesitate to tell me! i'm still figuring those out and if you think i should tag something then just comment!))


End file.
